


Painting Skies

by Lonyn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonyn/pseuds/Lonyn
Summary: There was a part of him that yearned to cup her cheek in his palm, to run his fingers through her hair. To kiss her— kiss her like he meant it and not only that he hungered for it. He never thought he’d want to love let alone be loved in return, but there was something about her. Something about her that made him want to tear down all the walls he built up around himself.





	Painting Skies

Once Alphinaud and Aymeric departed, Rowah lingered, and the thought of being alone with her left his heart skipping a nervous beat. There was so much he needed to say, so much he needed to apologize for, yet there she was, perched on the side of his bed with that soft smile of hers as if he’d done nothing to wrong her. Every encounter they shared when he was possessed he could see her. He shouted that she needed to run that she needed to kill him to end his misery, yet his cries were silent. It was agonizing.

She wasn’t without her fresh scars from the battle either, neither was he, but he was far more concerned for her well-being than his own. Despite their rocky beginning when they met as dragoons, and the way she glared at him when they first began to journey together, she still managed a kindheartedness towards him. He couldn’t fathom how she was a fearsome warrior with that golden heart of hers burning so brightly for those she cared for. To think that she could care for him sent his heart racing once more.

There was still the matter of their unspoken tryst floating quietly between them, neither willing to admit that it happened, let alone confess that they enjoyed each other. Both too stubborn, he assumed, and carrying far too much pride. He told himself it was only satisfaction and he imagined she did too when he’d awoken to find her absent from the bed they shared.

Yet, there was a part of him that yearned to cup her cheek in his palm, to run his fingers through her hair. To kiss her— kiss her like he _meant_ it and not only that he hungered for it. He never thought he’d _want_ to love let alone _be loved_ in return, but there was something about her. Something about her that made him want to tear down all the walls he built up around himself. To let people like her and Alphinaud into his life, and let old friends back in.

“How are you?” She finally spoke, the softness of her voice a welcome sound on his ears rather than the shouts he heard when he was under Nidhogg’s spell. Her screams at him to fight the dragon’s thrall, and his desperation to escape. He wanted to find her hand and let her pull him from the abyss, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t strong enough, and he certainly was too prideful to admit it before, but today… Today he felt he _had_ to.

“Better now… perhaps I can sleep now that Alphinaud’s mewling has ceased…” he joked, once again listening to her light chuckle. He couldn’t help but smile. “I will never understand what possessed the both of you to risk yourselves to save me…” he mumbled.

She stared down at the bed, her hand was in her lap and he could see the bandages wrapped around both. The pain she, and Alphinaud, must’ve gone through looked as excruciating as his felt. He could barely see them through the red haze, but he felt them there, their presence unmistakable. Yet there was something else that he couldn’t quite place his finger on.

“What happened? In those moments? There felt… something else was there.” Her eyes shot to meet his, surprise enveloping those wide silvered hues. He wasn’t sure he noticed it before, that one eye was lighter than the other.

“Well…didn’t you recognize them,” she finally murmured, a bittersweet smile befell her lips. “Haurchefant and Ysale helped us…” her hand rested on the back of her other. “They gave us the strength to set you free.”

“I do not deserve such kindness…” he said. She reached for his hand, the warmth of her fingers curling to touch his palm.

“Quit your mewling,” she teased and his heart skipped a beat. He could only frown at her playfully.

“I should quit lest I begin to sound like Alphinaud…”

“Too late,” she smiled, leaning forward a little closer. Her tunic was too large for her frame, it slipped from her shoulder and he saw it. He knew he hurt her when Nidhogg trapped him within his thrall. The scar slid across her chest from her collar bone to her shoulder.

Concerned, he began to sit up despite the spots that blinded his vision for a moment, grunting and pressing his hand to her scar. “I did this.”

She shook her head, “you didn’t.”

“You continue to bestow upon me a gentleness and compassion that I have never earned…”

She shrugged, “It wasn’t always so,” she smirked. He could recall the amount of times they engaged in shouting matches and cold glares at the start of their journey. It seemed so long ago, almost as if it’d been a decade since their first meeting in Coerthas.

“I must ask for your forgiveness.”

“You’re in quite the mood tonight,” she said, curling those long legs of hers underneath her.

“Aye,” he grunted, “perhaps… yet I must ask for your forgiveness still… For what happened between us in Tailfeather. Or rather… What didn’t happen.” He watched her carefully, her cheeks summoning a rosy hue. “I should never have acted that way… To blame it on Nidhogg’s influence would be a lie to myself, a lie to you. I wanted you… desired you for myself. I should have spoken sooner… I should not have let you believe it meant… nothing.”

“I am the one who left…”

“Aye, that may be, but…” She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his forehead where his hair had parted. He was left silenced, immediately, waiting to see what happened next. He was no good in these situations.

“You cannot blame yourself… I wanted you too… And I never said anything either…” her voice was quiet, shy, and he took advantage of her nearness to press his palm against her cheek. Before he lost his nerve he kissed her cheek close to her nose, one slip lower and he could have his mouth against hers, but he hesitated.

“If it takes the rest of my life I will find some way to repay you.”

“That sounds quite challenging.” She smiled, moving ever so slightly, her lips brushing against his.

“Tis one I will gladly undertake.” He couldn’t help himself, pressing in, those warm lips perfect against his. She responded slowly, he welcomed her gentleness. Their first kiss was so heated, so chaotic. This was every bit of the small sweetness he craved. He parted from her, grunt escaping him and the weariness creeping upon him at the worst time.

“You should rest,” she said, her palm settled against his chest as she gently nudged him down onto his pillows. He grabbed her sleeve before she could part from him.

“Lie with me… And stay this time.”

The warmth of her smile spread throughout his body, more so when she eased beneath his plush comforter and lay beside him. She curled into his side, sweet and soft little sigh escaping her. Would that he could hang it all up and stay with her, travel with her, _be_ with her. Yet there was a pang of disappointment. He couldn’t; she was far too important to so many others to waste her time with him. For now he’d have to enjoy this little moment he’d been granted, and live in the present. Who knew how long it’d be till she was whisked away on the next adventure?


End file.
